


To the Stars that Guide Us

by MyrinneQueenoftheAmazon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little bit of agnst, Action, Aliens are in there somewhere, Alternate Universe - Future, And people are chasing after them of course, BTS is one happy family, Before Jungkook does something impulsive, But they are a gang, Da Ye (ofc) just wants to finish her mission, Da Ye doesnt have good ways to cope with grief, Death, Futuristic weapon violence, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Hopefully they both can make it, Its an amazing race over a lot of land, Jungkook and Da Ye kinda become friends, Jungkook is a confident little shit, Kinda Science Fiction, More tags added after later chapters, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Who likes to dive head first into things, With some science fiction technology thrown in, cursing, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrinneQueenoftheAmazon/pseuds/MyrinneQueenoftheAmazon
Summary: Throwing herself into a spontaneous escort job is not one of Moon Da Ye's more brilliant ideas. She somehow must return the youngest alleged member of BTS back into his own territory with limited supplies all while avoiding the rival gangs hot on her tail. Da Ye might be making a plan up on the fly, but she is finishing her mission and killing anyone who stands in her way.(All the bad boys and the rude girls/It's the new world, new world/Yeah, we coming up, yeah we, yeah, we coming up - New World by Krewella ft VAVA)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from other than me discovering the music video for Krewella's New World (ft VAVA) in March of 2018. A basic plot outline was created then left unfinished because of college and life. Recently, I happen to be cleaning out school binders from last year and I unearth the forgotten outline. Rereading my notes gave me a second bout of inspiration and motivation to start writing my idea into a story. If you notice any mistakes or have tags you think I need to add, please let me know as this story is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> **Important Background and definitions:**  
>  The year is 150 A.G.R (After Galactic Reformation). Earth is a part of the Galactic Empire that spans across hundreds of galaxies and includes many different lifeforms. As long as the main set of Empire rules are followed, taxes are paid and any needed resources are given, Earth's inhabitants are left alone. The collapse of any form of government and the Empire's unwillingness to place a police force on the far away planet lead to the formation of many different gangs as a quasi law force. Continents are split into different territories claimed by one gang as a means of protection for anyone living in these zones along with overseeing different forms of commerce. 
> 
> Stunner Gun - a gun that works like a taser. It shoots out four cables from a square reloadable cartridge. The finger width silver cables wrap around whatever body part the shooter is aiming at while channeling a bolt of electricity into the skin it touches. The cartridge releases when a switch is pushed allowing the user to reload. Often the cables leave lighting shaped burns on the victim. Humans are stunned for a few minutes and fall to the ground unable to move. It can be adjusted for non-human beings as well.
> 
> Freelancer - Kinda like a bounty hunter, hit man, bodyguard and hired muscle all rolled up in one. Often are hired for odd jobs involving any gang. Most don't have one certain group that he or she belongs too, but can have a few gangs to frequently work with.

Staring at the body of her adopted brother, Moon Da Ye lets her head go blank while maintaining her signature bored look. Her first inclination is to murder immediately everyone in sight. _‘Wait, don’t be so hasty. Read the signs, Da Da. Read the signs,’_ His voice whispers through memories. Jae oppa’s instructions still save her life more times then she could count. His receding deep brown lifeless eyes seem to scream at her to follow what he taught to her. A few seconds pass before she stamps down her initial reaction with her returning logic. It would not be the best course of action to take as she would not learn much information about how her brother’s death transpired. Pushing an annoying strand of black hair that never wants to stay in her ponytail behind her ear, she observers the current scene of the decrepit fishing warehouse before her.

White lips and a purple waxy face are what stands out first. Hyeok Jae couldn’t have been dead more than thirty minutes before she strolled in through the big jagged gap in the faded blue entrance door. His body had three bullet holes - one in the middle of the chest and two in the stomach region along with shock burns of a stunner gun on his arms. The stunner’s cables lay on the floor unwound from his body. Someone probably detached the cables and was in the process of rewinding the cartage to be recharged. Moving her line of sight up, she spots an indenture in the wall by the back piece of a big computer chair her brother normally haunts at this hideout. 

A few scenarios play out in her head. He could have slammed the back in the wall in anger if he got up quickly. More than likely his body propelled the chair back due to the force of gun shots and stunner cables connected with him. Hyeok Jae argued against this current kidnapping job, she knew that much. But this fact alone would not give the current de facto leader for this operation enough motivation to murder her brother. A voice brings her out of her musings. The masculine voice is high pitched, fast moving and so full of fake remorse she feels irritation swarm in her chest. 

“Da Da. I’m are so glad you are here. The crew had trouble with the fish we caught. He decided he was going to try and make a last-ditch effort to escape upon arrival, so the little brat slips out of his ropes and steals a gun. Hyeok-hyung was gone before anyone could stop it.”

Turning her head slightly left, a round faced man with deep blue hair and nervous expression pulling his face taunt stands with his hands empty. Kun is the current chosen leader of this territory owned by the Twin Rising Dragons. He had ambitions to raise his title quickly and often took more dangerous jobs for his crew unlike the former promoted leader after a merger with The Blue Swordfish. Her brother never indicated that the two were close enough to call each other hyung, nor did she ever give him permission to call her a family nickname. Licking her dry lips, she turns to follow the line where Hyeok Jae’s black glove fingers were pointing while ignoring whatever other bullshit Kun is spouting off behind her. There was no way the boy could have killed her brother when he was first captured because Hyeok Jae sent her a message of confirmation indicating success about two hours ago through her gauntlet.

One of the underlings she vaguely remembers stares at her fearfully. He is holding a young boy loosely in a restraining position. A moment of recognition on just who that honey brown haired boy is makes her silently swear. How the fuck did anyone in the Twin Rising Dragons conclude that it would be a good idea to approve the capture a thought to be member of _Bangtan Sonyeondan_? She only remembers his last name is Jeon and he is considered to be the youngest possible member of the gang. His first name alludes her mind at the current moment. The only information she could remember is the names of BTS’ leader, second in command, and partnered hitman. All of which are crucial in her line of work in case the need of contact arises due to a job crossing in to BTS' plans. 

The last time one of the members happen to be held for by a rival gang as a bargaining tool caused a blood bath on the streets. It wasn’t three weeks later that C-Clown had all but been eviscerated with Bangtan Sonyeondan absorbing all the former gangs’ territories. The next few years after lead to Bangtan making their neon white BTS logo appear all over the map. The group’s quick rise to power effectively proved to the other established gangs that BTS was someone watch, worry about, and be careful around. Slowly an image forms, making her freeze with her mouth slightly open as a question dies on her tongue.

Behind the two standing men is a collection of randomly colored posters with different colors of white, blue and green spray paint strips line the walls. Nothing out of the ordinary for her brother to do in his free time with a place he considers a second hideout. Decorating his space was a method he used to work out different mission plans. Only this time the pictures and lines came together to form a pentagram with three lines at the bottom. A well-recognized symbol for The Order of the Soaring Star. So, her brother did know his time was numbered. A deformed smile resembling a snarl slides itself on her face causing Kun to take a step back when she turns around. Some of the people behind him puts a hand on their various firearms.

“I don’t remember us being close enough for you to call me Da Da, Kun-issi.”

A few quiet moments pass until Da Ye unclenches her fists and relaxes her tensed up body. The freelancer forces a wide Cheshire grin to stretch over her face causing her eyes to almost form twin half-moon shapes. 

“Or be able to drop honorifics with me either. But I’m sure you heard Hyeok Jae oppa call me that so many times it just slipped out. Accidents could happen at any time on missions involving fish such as this one. I’m sure the boy has been trained by professional teachers. It is unfortunate my brother happened to be the target.”

At her statement the room breathed a collected sigh of relief as hands were removed back to their original places. Kun’s mouth forms a victorious smirk before he replies, “Yes, I heard the term of endearment so many times out of Hyeok-hyung’s mouth that it came out without me noticing. I’m sorry about that Da Ye-issi. Unfortunately, a good crew member was lost because of some spoilt brat kid the boss wanted. But don’t worry I plan to fun with him before he goes to the boss…”

Da Ye quickly draws her pistol and fires four rounds behind him killing the relaxed protection. A second later she shoots Kun’s knee cap making the red-haired man fall on the concrete.  


“How unfortunate you won’t get to have a good time like you wanted. But I will be happy to provide you entertainment for the evening,” She explains with her huge grin still in place. Quickly pushing a few buttons on her gauntlet, Kun’s stunner is no longer an issue. 

_Click. Click. Click._

The new leader incredulously stares at the stunner in his hand as no cables extend to wrap around her arm. He does not make any movement for another concealed weapon. Oh, how stupid of him to think his back-up protection would handle everything. This is what happens when you break a few carnal rules of survival. Always have another plan and weapon in place is her brother’s first rule. The second states to never be so sure of your safety in any given situation. And the third is to not panic when the first plan goes wrong. 

_Click. Click. Clickclickclick…_

She slowly saunters toward her prey, who disappointingly makes no attempts to escape. Frantic clicking fills the whole area. It is the only sound in her ears. Ignoring the body of the stunner bouncing off her padded shoulder, she lets her manic grin fade slightly. Now she opens her black eyes more to stare into panicking grey ones. Perhaps it makes her sadistic, but the next part is her favorite. Her weekly fantasy of murdering Kun for the past year is finally coming to fruition. Da Ye forces the tip of her gun in his mouth before any begging starts effectively ending his whimpering. 

“Since your mouth is a little bit occupied for the moment, I don’t have any questions for you to answer. Kunni dear. But I will be gracious enough to let you know what mistakes ended your life.” 

Although it takes a minimal amount of effort to ram the gun deeper down his throat, her whole body is shaking from the combination of adrenaline mixed with excitement and anger. Her face contorts itself from a maniacal grin to an inhuman expression of rage. This utter waste of a human being thought he could dare to harm one of her small family then somehow talk his way out of the consequences.

“You were stupid enough to forget my arrival time. Plus, you never seem to realize Jae Oppa always creates multiple solutions for any outcome including his death,” Da Ye spits out letting go of her control. 

**Bang**

A bullet sails down his throat. Two teeth fly out after she jerks her gun out of his mouth.

**Bang**

Blood splatters line the floor and pool around his head like a halo. Brighter red mixing in with the deeper blue of his hair. A hole nestles itself dead center on his forehead. The freelancer happily relishes in the image matching her fantasies. 

**Bang**

The third shot to the heart is completely unnecessary and a waste of ammo, but it returns her back to the present moment. Hopefully, Hyeok Jae will forgive her for her transgression from wherever his spirit resides. She takes a deep breath as a grounding exercise bringing her back even more. Now is not the time to get lost in her anger and grief. Not when her full attention needs to be on other current problems. The familiar underling hugs his captive tighter in a protective way when she turns to face them. She recognizes his face for the second time but is unable to pinpoint where she met him. An abrupt moment of clarity jogs her memory.

Five months ago, a mission required her to sneak in a BTS warehouse on the outskirts of their territory. It was a simple task requiring her to steal a shipment of fake Empire imprinted goods undetected. Hyeok Jae guided her through the posted guards pointing out one called Shin Donghyuk. The familiar oval face is in the patrol who almost caught her. Strict instructs were given for the guard to be left alive because he was participating in a future job her brother previous been paid for in advance. A few minutes pass with her making no movement forward after the revelations. 

A plan. 

She needs a lucid plan right now. 

What would Hyeok Jae oppa do? Better yet what did Hyeok Jae oppa want her to do? It is obvious to her now that her brother knew he was in trouble because of The Twin Raising Dragon’s hidden affiliation with The Order of the Raising Star. Her Jae oppa would have never accepted the job with BTS if he did not have a few back up plans in place to finish his portion of the deal in case of his unforeseen death. With this information in mind, Da Ye makes a split-second decision. 

“I’ll return the lost stray back where he belongs. Jae oppa was against his capture in the first place. However, I need to dislocate a shoulder, break your nose and possibly a few bones. It will raise suspicions if you aren’t injured and I’m gone with your newly captured prize.”

To her own ears, her voice sounds detached and slightly falters at her brother’s name. The sudden statement offers no reassurance as the bright haired Bangtan member looks ready to charge for a fight. Bangtan’s spy tightens his arms to stop any movement. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she offers more information hoping to get Shin-ssi to stand down.

“My oppa’s hacker name is Raksha. He has completed a few jobs for BTS before. Often, he recruits me to help when one of his jobs go to hell unexpectedly. That’s why one of his backup plans is called Smiling Angel.”

Her desperate exclamation causes a flicker of recognition in both the eyes of the suspected BTS member and his protector. The guard still holds his hands around his charge’s waist uncertainly. Shit, they all are running out of time. It will not be long before the transport group arrives to see a blood splattered decorated room filled with former comrade’s bodies. This situation is something she wants to avoid at all costs because no one would likely come out of the warehouse alive. The freelancer decides to throw caution to the wind as persuasion without some form of violence never had been one of her stronger attributes. 

Taking her pointer finger, Da Ye places it above her right eyebrow then draws it down over her cheekbone and ends the gesture by underlining her bottom lip. The gesture of the Galactic Empire for an unbreakable promise. Something rarely given unless it is a very important task which the swearer is willing to die to complete it. Anyone with a witness who broke a Galactic promise is often given a two-week life span after the Federation finds the information out. 

“You have my word. He will be returned. Whatever it takes,” She promises all hint of emotion gone. 

Her action thankfully causes Shin Donghyuk to agree. Relaxing completely, he gives a gentle push to displace a still shocked and confused captive. He runs his hand through his red hair giving the style a wild look. 

“Go with her, Jungkookie. The vow isn’t the sole reason I believe her. She knows the name of the backup plan I learned about last week. One that only I, RM, and Suga hyung know from our meeting with Raksha. Should I be wrong, the blame will be on me. I need you to be smart and to stay safe. So, you will be reunited with your family.”

Donghyuk waits until Jungkook gives him a nearly inaudible form of agreement. Then the spy turns his shoulder toward her and extends his arm like an offering to show his agreement to her earlier plan. Leaping toward his arm at an alarming speed, she brings her knee up slamming it in a weak portion of ribs while twisting his elbow into an awkward position. Da Ye must admit she is a bit impressed both men make no sound as bones start to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am. Staying up late when I need to be resting for my intership work day I have in a few hours. Well, if I didn't finish up editing this chapter then I would have just stayed up worrying about my college classes and other problems . This was a much better alternative than working myself into a panicked disappointing few hours of sleep before my alarm clock sounded. Senior year of college sucks and I don't recommend it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Bright hues of the moving hologram signs drift over her and Jungkook’s face as they run away from the decaying dock headquarters. Da Ye’s grip is firm on the boy’s forearm making him keep pace behind her. After listening to Shin Donghyuk’s reassurances, her new VIP offers no resistance in following her lead. What is of concern to his bodyguard is a slower running speed the boy adopts. It is considerably slower than a normal sprint of a male with his frame and height. Her charge seems to have a few scrapes from his fight when she gave him a once over after remembering the name of the BTS guard. A quick glance back over her shoulder causes her to rethink her first assumptions at the factory as richly colored espresso eyes stare back glazed over and unfocused. His hair is a mixture of warm honey brown with bright platinum blond highlights styled into short forward-facing points upon closer inspection.

The style is too bright to be inconspicuous and will be an identifiable feature for Jungkook as no one she remembers from various bingo book holos have a hair color like it. However, Jeon Jungkook’s name does not include a holo image in BTS’s bingo book. He is classified as an associate to the gang not a member. Anyone outside of gang politics will not recognize him. Only rival gangs or his pursuers will know the boy’s features. The edge of Bangtan territory is almost two weeks of hard travel in a normal trip. Add the need to keep a low profile plus any unforeseen setbacks makes the time frame jump from weeks to possibly months. A slight rumble makes her pull his body into a shallow alcove. Quickly activating her cloaking tech imbedded in her vest, Da Ye stands on her tiptoes so his bright hair does not peak out of the false darkness.

Whirling sounds of fast motors passing by cause her to grit her teeth in frustration. Their head start is not larger like she wants. An investigation of the scene should buy enough time for them to leave the heart of Dragon territory in the mountains. Maybe they can make it to the secluded Courtesan outpost to gain a few days of uninterrupted travel. It will require her to cash in a few old favors but would be worth the hassle considering The Order of the Soaring Star is somehow present in this whole ordeal. The BTS member’s youth becomes more prominent when she takes in more details of his facial features. An educated guess places him around her same age when she first started her freelancing career. Quiet laboring breaths make his chest rise and fall noticeably causing her to check his pulse while she waits. His body is too in shape for him to be this out of breath from sprinting.

After she is positive the vehicles are far enough away, Da Ye pulls away conducting a more in-depth inspection to ascertain any major injury needing immediate attention. Three holes on the lower forearm confirm her drug suspicions. She needs more information before she can identify what type of drugs have been used. Besides a split lip and bruises forming a path up the length of his body, she does not notice any more external wounds. Her cloaking tech on her vest is left on as their running continues. This time the speed is set by Jungkook while his bodyguard stays close guiding him in the correct direction. Luckily, no other complications or encounters occur before reaching one of her more permanent bases. A quick scan of her face and gauntlet creates a small slide down panel in what appeared to be a solid metal wall on the side of a building. The hidden door closes quickly as artificial yellow light instantly fills the small room. 

Punching in a complicated pattern in the keypad on the adjacent wall, Da Ye is unresponsive to the whistle of admiration from the bright haired youth as he gazes at her large weapon stash in the front foyer. Simple grey and black colors adorn the walls that are not metal down the hallway leading into a larger room with a vaulted ceiling. A faded dark green couch sits to the side with a medium size coffee table in front. Where a tv or big holo screen usually sits is a giant paper map which stands out in stark contrast to the black wall it is hung on. The huge painstakingly hand drawn map contains all current gang borders along with important land marks. Adjacent to the couch is an archway leading into a kitchen with neon yellow counter tops on rare dark stained wood cabinets. Her tired companion blinks at jarring color of the kitchen counters and shakes his head before making his way to the couch. Only one drug causes bright colors to become painful for human eyes to process and she knows its effects very well. She prays the last antidote in this safe house was not used yesterday morning. 

Making her way to the kitchen, she pulls open a drawer running her hand through the contents until she felt the coils of a transmitter. An old prototype of Mi Ran and Hyeok Jae’s pet project appears in her hand with a few extra unneeded wires attached. Thank goodness her oppa is a hoarder or it would have been a major pain to destroy her personal line and think of a bribe to entice one of her siblings to fix her a new one. The hand removing any extra wires freezes as her whole world stops for a moment. 

_Jae oppa was a hoarder._

It was a trait which annoyed Mi Ran and her to no end as Hyeok Jae left random abandoned projects around for his siblings to trip on purposely when angry. Da Ye counts down from five before returning to the living room. Jungkook is where she left him on the couch and struggling to read the wall map. The freelancer points to the circle of red with a few green triangles scatter about on the lower left side of the paper toward the floor.

“We are somewhere close to here in the farthest most corner of Dragon’s boarder along the Trans-Palanian Ocean.”

He sucks in a sharp breath of air in shock. “I wasn’t supposed to be taken this far into Dragon territory. Raksha thought I would be left on the edge, so I would have a few days before extraction day.” He exclaims quietly.

She gives the boy a thin smile while cracking her neck causing her high black ponytail to swish back and forth. Placing the compact transmitter on the table, she lifts her arms above her head to stretch her sore muscles from earlier sprinting. “Looks like it was changed so you could receive the royal treatment instead. To work the transmitter, spin the dial twice and push the black button once. Enter your line code on the holo board. You have until I get back with supplies to finish your message.”

“Lucky me then,” He groans and runs a hand through his hair a few times in frustration. Grinding his teeth, the boy looks at the item on the table blankly. “What is your plan on how to return me to BTS home terf? My superiors will want to know some info on how this might happen.”

Turning her attention to the map, the freelancer hides her look of approval. Jungkook’s question and explanation did not reveal his higher level of importance in the gang or any why he let himself be captured on her brother’s instructions. The kid might be young, but he is not lacking in intelligence. She taps on the map at the starting point of their traveling route.

“The plan is to travel across this small section of land known as Minnows Pass. Right between Jumping Swordfish and Twin Raising Dragons’ boarder. This leads to Sable Preserve, an unmarked Courtesan outpost and temple. After trekking through the mountain wilderness, we pass through Infinite's territory at the top heading toward neutral Galactic ground. There you can be picked up without issue in my oppa’s favorite drop off spot.”

Silence fills the room as the BTS member processes the plan. With pursed lips he asks, “What if traveling through Infinite’s territory doesn’t work? Bangtan isn’t on good terms with them at all.”

Da Ye raises one eyebrow. Interesting. She knew no current agreement or alliance is made between the two. However, she heard nothing about tensions being high enough to warrant an attack on to any sighted BTS members. The quickest way to the Courtesan’s main temple located in Galactic sanctioned ground is through Infinite’s land. This causes most other gangs who do not have any claims on the western coast to maintain a friendly relationship for safe passage of traveling members to Galactic property. In any case it should not be a problem. 

“Well, I get to pick one of the other two fun options. We head through Big Bang and 2en1’s now combined territory or head to EXO. Either way takes us straight to GOT7 border under our end goal of neutral ground. Any other concerns?”

Since nothing is voiced, she turns to fill the two black backpacks she laid on the counter earlier. Weapons, water capsules, ration tins, medi fluid, old fashion first aid kit along with many more items she adds and subtracts from her mental list. Tossing in all the supplies from her kitchen cupboards, she moves to the bathroom and bedroom area. An old bottle of half used medi fluid she found did not stink so it could be used on Jungkook’s split lip. Now where is her antidote? Opening and shutting cabinet doors, Da Ye scrunches her face in irritation. The bathroom and her sleep nook are turned upside down until she spots the familiar pouch. She thanks whoever decided to answer her prayers before heading to her brother’s spacious bedroom. 

While rummaging in Jae oppa’s closet, the freelancer finds an old black hoodie outfitted with simple obscuring tech. The fit would be a tight since her brother is smaller framed than the kid, but that does not matter. It still solves his hair issue until they reach the Courtesan guardian statues. An eerie soft blue glow lights up her face when she checks to make sure the illusion is still functioning. A blue demon face baring a sharp toothed full-face grin and terrifying big eyes peer back at her. Shaking her head at the retired mask’s appearance, she changes the illusion to a shadowy face with non-identifiable features. Jae Oppa said he was going to scrap his old customary mask and use the parts for another project. She swallows slowly to clear her dry throat. He must not have found the time after Jungkook’s mission details were changed. On her way back with her supplies, Da Ye pauses to look at her gauntlet flashing green on the tiny screen. Mi Ran needs to know before they leave so she can open Jae oppa’s preprogramed files he set up in case of his death after his more involved jobs. She taps until a holo keyboard pops up sending a short code. 

As she re-enters the living room fragmented tones reach her ears. Fishing the newly found neon purple liquid out of her backpack, she props herself against the doorway allowing whoever is conversing with her VIP to see her presence. The holo screen reveals two faces of prominent BTS members she knows from her bingo book studies, J-Hope and Suga. Red and silver hair colors dominate the screen and shine color on the monochrome dark coloring of the room. Is having brightly colored hair a requirement to join Bangtan Sonyeondan? All the main members have this defining feature now that she thinks about it. A slurry voice she has not heard in a long time halts her musings mid thought.

“Junggukkie. How do you always get yourself in these situations? You are lucky it’s just me and Hobie who pick up the line and not leader RM or even worse Jin hyung.” 

Jungkook gives a bashful look to the reprimanding speaker while rubbing the back of the neck with his free hand. “Shin-ssi told me to go with her. He should be reporting back soon with more details.”

Her movement draws the attention of all three people at the same time. She tosses the antidote pouch to the sitting boy. With a learned smirk she perfected long ago from her teacher, the freelancer walks behind the couch and leans down to rest her elbows on the back. “Nice to see you again, Gloss-seonbae. Well, I guess I should call you Suga-seonbae now. Even though you decided to take cushy position in place of field work, it’s truly comforting to see you still have shit taste in picking out your codenames and hair color.” 

J-Hope and Jungkook repeat Suga’s old name with varying degrees of mirth causing Da Ye to chuckle. The now florescent silver haired Suga gives Da Ye a dry look with one eye giving a slight twitch at his old moniker. “Like yours was any better. In what world is Scarlet Satin a good name for a freelancer? Was your plan to tie giant bows of the material around people and places as a calling card? Some people are into that you know.” 

Her smirk deepens as she replies, “True and who was it that helped me pick it. Personally, I think your old gravity defying white hair style with blue tips fits Suga better than it ever did with Gloss. I still have that picture incase you forgot what it looks like.”

“I should have left you at Flowsik’s factory when I had the chance. Why I decided to become your mentor instead is beyond me,” he grouses at her like he previously did many times before in the past. 

A withering glare makes both his fellow members stop their laughter. Jungkook fiddles with a string on his clothes then decides to open the pouch and take his medicine. J-Hope covers his mouth with interlocked fingers effectively hiding the bottom half of his face from Suga’s view.

Her smirk fades morphing into a more serious expression. “You can still count on me to make sure your brother gets back alive. I may not know what my oppa agreed to do, but in respect for his former agreement you have my word. You’ll get a call from my official holo line when we make it to neutral ground.” 

Both nod in affirmation as she disconnects and tosses the transmitter in a particle disintegrator outside of the kitchen. Bringing her brother’s old hoodie up to Jungkook’s shoulders, she squints measuring the cloth with her eyes. 

“This will be a little tight in the arms, but the illusion tech will hide your face. Pick a few different types on weapons you know how to use and can be easily concealed. We leave in 10 minutes.” 

Double checking one last time to make sure the alarms are active on her save house, Da Ye gestures Jungkook to the door. 

_‘Ah, dul, set.’_ She counts in her mind before covering the kid’s head with the jacket’s hood. 

Both set off leaving the safe house to melt back into the surrounding metal junk houses. The pair stick to the shadows avoiding the bright moving lights of the store signs. Jungkook keeps pace behind moving at a faster speed than the trip to her safe house. From memory she moves down the correct path out of the city turning through back streets which look the same as the last one. Movement in a side alley makes her push her charge toward a wall. Da Ye throws a knife landing in the throat of a man with a pipe. Another knife embeds itself in the heart of a genderless person trying to attack from above. She tackles a woman to the ground away from where Jungkook is standing. Quickly wrapping her hands around the attacker’s head, she twists the neck sharply causing the woman's failing body to go limp.

A hushed _bzzt_ floats to her ears. Glancing over her shoulder, the freelancer sees Jungkook standing over a disfigured body of a tan female with short brown hair holding a weapon he chose. Any other features are unrecognizable as a large portion of the woman’s face and right shoulder denigrated thanks to a well-aimed energy sphere. The circular indent extends from the right side of her forehead curves splitting her chin in half and continues dipping backup to cut out her right shoulder. Her forearm rests on the ground a foot away gripping a baseball bat tightly. Smoke raises from the cut but no blood seeps down on the ground.

Pulling the hood back in place on Jungkook’s head, Da Ye walks with her VIP own the back-street path ahead. Any shutters or openings from homes are closed. No one wants to see any faces to avoid lying if questioned about any fights or noises heard earlier. Even though she is certain no one else is following them, she double checks the cloaking tech on her vest before linking her arm with Jungkook’s elbow.

The dull grey, black and faded blue landscape with bright flashes of colored light disappear. Slowly, the walkway turns from gritty steel and concrete into green grass. They pass the last old street light before entering in a used forest trail. About ten minutes of walking leads the two completely out of the city. Da Ye glances up and gives a small sigh of relief. The only light is the moon and stars beginning to peak through at the end of twilight. They should be able to make it to the courtesan compound by early morning if they continue without sleep.


End file.
